


Problems

by betty2007



Series: Bandit/Kapkan [4]
Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Bandit, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Phone Sex, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex in a Car, Sexual Frustration, Teasing, Top Kapkan, Valentines writing event, Wedding Night, happy valentines day, wedding party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 08:54:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17784356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betty2007/pseuds/betty2007
Summary: Six called Bandit to her office... he's got bad news from his familyWill Kapkan help him to survive the pain?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY SO, I'm super late with this fic, just finished it today, because I'm a lazy ass. So I had to upload it UNBETAD, so there will be plenty of grammar mistakes, Sorry for that. Luckily Hetsez will help me to fix it later :) MANY THANKS to her :)
> 
> So again, HAPPY Valentines day everyone!  
> I'm so proud of the R6 fanfic writers! When I'm joined in this fandom there were barely 130 fics on this site! AND LOOK AT IT NOW almost 800 FICS! Holy sheeeeeeet!!

Weeks later the terrorist activity seem to be much less. They still kept sending out operators to look around.  
It was one morning when the remained operators trained in the training room.

Bandit just ran on the treadmill with his fellow Germans, they were doing it for a while now.  
He kept looking at his Russian, who trained close combat with his friends.  
It aroused Bandit of course, the way Kapkan wrestled and shouted between fights were amusing to watch.  
He stopped to take a breath and decided to take a closer look, of course as soon as he wanted to shot a smartass comment, Ash emerged from the doorway, professionally as always.

"Dominic Brunsmeier, Six asking you to meet her at her office, right now."

The training room went dead quiet and everyone watched Dominic expectantly.

"What? I haven't done anything!"

Of course his teammates snorted and laughed immediately.  
Bandit frowned at her, it was unusual when only one of them was called, and he hadn't done any pranks in these days so Bandit still had no idea why Six wants to talk with him.

Ash noticed his confusion. "All I know it's something with your family."

Bandit's eyes met with Kapkan's for a moment then he rushed to meet with his principal.  
The operators in the room stayed quiet , Kapkan only heard whispers between the females. He paid no mind to them and went back to train with his fellow Russians.  
He can lie to himself that he didn't care, but it still bugged him what did happen with Bandit's family. 

 

______

 

It's almost an hour later and he still didn't come back.  
Kapkan was restless somehow, like a bad itch, and he waited his turn on the bench with one of his legs bounced continuously.

"Just go damn you, you're fucking annoying!" Barked Glaz in Russian.

Kapkan just shot him a middle finger and almost jogged towards the German quarters to see if the prankster was there.  
He almost slammed into Jäger at one of the turns on his way.

"You know where's Dom?"

"In his room."

Kapkan nodded and moved on. He just realized his mistake as soon as he stepped inside the room that he didn't even bother to knock.  
Now he felt stupid behaving like this, but it was quickly forgotten as he noticed Bandit sitting on his bed with face in his palms.  
Surprisingly Blitz was there too, sitting next to his... Next to Bandit.  
That made his mouth twitch a little, which was stupid, again. He didn't have problem with Blitz, he's a good guy, but since he's doing what he's doing with Bandit... And the knowledge that they had sex before.  
Blitz just rolled his eyes at them and stood up.

"Talk with this whiny bitch and maybe he will listen to you!" Stated Blitz from the door before he left.

Kap glared after the man, but his worry was greater and crouched in front of the prankster.

"Hey, what happened? What did Six tell you?"

Bandit was frustrated, it was clear for Kapkan which made him even more worried.

"Hey, talk to me!"

Bandit groaned and leaned back to rest his back against the wall.  
"I've got the next weekend off because I have been invited to my cousin's wedding!!" Moaned Bandit painfully.

"What? This is your big problem??! A frikkin wedding? And here I thought something bad happened!!"

"This is just as bad! I fucking hate weddings! I fucking hate wearing suits and be nice all night like a retard!"

"Then don't go!!" Kapkan spat angrily towards his partner and was about to leave when Bandit grabbed him.

"I can't do that! My mother herself called Six that SHE wants me there no matter what! I don't even want to know how did she managed that! C'mon stay with me a little, can't you see I'm depressing here?"

"You're being ridiculous.."

Bandit leaned in for a deep kiss, licked into Kapkan's mouth eagerly who tried to move away, but Bandit didn't let him.  
The German groped Kapkan's sweaty torso. He loved it when the man wears less clothes. Especially when it fit perfectly on his masculine body. Extra point when he's sweaty. Dom snickered into his partner's mouth as he slowly began to knead and twist Kapkan's nipples.  
The other man groaned and swatted his hands away.

"Stop that and let me go. And stop this whining about the wedding, it's childish."

"Oh yeah? You know what, if you think it's childish then be my partner and come with me!"

Kapkan snorted loudly at that." What? No way. Keep dreaming darling."

"See, that's my problem too! I wouldn't know anyone there, and I hate to dance, and I loath my wealthy relatives too.. I will die in boredom!! Please come with me.."

"No!"

 

________

 

Bandit continuously asked him in the next few days, and he happily said no till the German finally gave up.  
It was way too satisfying to see Bandit struggling each day. And he even avoided him in the last few one.  
On the morning of the wedding Kapkan decided to check on Dom to see how he's doing. It's after 8am and if he knew it right, Bandit was preparing to leave soon.

Kapkan quietly opened the German quarter's door without knocking. Knowing only Bandit will be here, the other Germans were still in the cafeteria.  
Bandit stood in front of the mirror and tried to button up the sleeve of his shirt. He looked good actually, really good.  
Kapkan looked him up and down, checking him out in silence. Enjoyed the moment till he can.

"Stop eye fucking me... I'm already late.." Grumbled Dom as he walked back and fro to collect what he needs.

This asshole was attractive, with freshly trimmed short beard, tired looking eyes and that sexy suit. It was strange to see him in a more formal uniform. Kapkan just smirked and walked closer to fix his friend's askew tie. Gently teased his neck with his fingertips.

"Don't." Groaned the German.

"You're gonna pay for all the teasing you have done." Whispered Kapkan in Dom's ear.

"Fuck you."

"Would love to."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, no." Laughed the Russian as he headed back to the door."Drink enough and you will enjoy your stay."

"You know well that I'm pretty annoying when I'm drunk. My parents would kill me."

"I don't think you need to drink for that."

Bandit slammed him against his door and watched him closely.  
"Come with me please?"

"No. I just hate weddings as much as you do, and why do you even have to go?"

"I'm sure you know that my relationship with my family is pretty complicated..."

"You mean shit?"

"Yeah, kinda. Even more since what I've done to my brother. But it seems my mother wants to prove to our relatives that she didn't do a shitty job the way she raised me."

"Oh, so she wants to show you around to everyone to see how good boy you really are."

"Well I think it's something like that and I think she wants to keep in touch with everyone. She noticed it way too late."  
Whispered Bandit and just noticed how close they were to each other; with their mouths almost touching.  
"And my biggest problem is that I hate my cousin. They're wealthy assholes with wealthy friends.I'm sure the place where I need to go will be like a palace. I'll feel soo out of place, like a frikkin cavemen."

"You are one, but a sexy one." Joked Kapkan and slowly began to grind his crotch against the other. Both of them moaned at the contact.

"Come with me.."

"No. Why don't you find a pretty wealthy woman or men there and then I'm sure your night wouldn't be that boring."

"I can't. You spoiled me, it's all your fault, because nowadays I just wants dicks. And I would just end up comparing every dick to yours."

"Oh so I should feel flattered?"

"Maybe."

"How long will be the ride, around 2 hours?"

"Yeah, and I need to be there at 11am."

"You will be late."

"Yeah..."

Their grinding turned heavy with sloppy making out. Kapkan couldn't help but grope the suit and feeling it under his palms.

"Are you already hardening?" Snorted the Russian.

"I'm hardening since you stepped in my room."

That's bad."

"Yeah. Can you... Can you suck me off?"

"No, you should go."

"Please?"

Kapkan glanced up, and watched his expression carefully. It's a rare occasion when the prankster using these kind of words. This looser really needs this, so he sighed.

"Lay down before I change my mind."

Bandit was on his bed before he even finished his sentence. Kapkan just shook his head as he kneeled down between his legs.  
He fished out the hardening member and gently grazed his teeth along it.  
Kapkan developed an unique blow job style with enough pain in it to make it even more arousing for the German.

"You know you will have to swallow it all. We don't want to stain my suit." Stated Bandit smugly.

Kapkan just grunted in reply with an eye roll as he dipped lower.  
To make the process faster he used both palms to create enough friction while he went back to suck the tip.  
Bandit leaned back and closed his eyes to fully enjoy the moment of a quick blow job.  
He didn't need much to get fully hard, since he's frustrated enough in last few days.

"Ah, yes. Good boy... Now let's try to go deeper."

Kapkan shot him a glare.

"Mmm yes just like that. If you improve this fast, then soon you will be my favorite dick taking partner."

Kapkan slapped his thigh, probably to shut him up, but Bandit has none of that.

"C'mon let me." He grabbed Kapkan's head in both of his palm and began to push him down in rhythm with his own hips."Holy sheeet, this feels so good."

Kapkan moaned around the shaft. Tried hard to not make a mess and just let Bandit to take the lead.  
After around two minutes Bandit finally shut up and Kapkan would smirk if that would be a possibility, because when Dom turns dead quiet then it means he's close.  
His shaft slide in deeper every time, and Kapkan need to concentrate not to gag.  
Bandit's one of his palm wandered lower to squeeze the Russian's neck gently at first but quickly turned much stronger just as much as his moans when he's about to reach his peak.  
The load surprised Kapkan as it filled his mouth, and tried to not make a mess on the black pantsuits.  
Kapkan slowly slipped off with a last suck and watched as Bandit took a few deep breaths sprawled on his bed.

"Wake up princes, you'll be late." Said Kapkan to his way too calm partner after a minute.

"Thanks Max I owe you one." Bandit shot him a dopey smile and stood up wobbly.  
Quickly picked up everything he needs."Feel free to.. You know, wank here if you don't want to walk back with a boner. See you tomorrow."

"Yeah yeah, have fun."

"You too."

Kapkan watched the closed door for a moment then sighed as he glanced down his own hard member. Then looked around the messily left room. His eyes landed on the lazily discarded t-shirt on the bed.  
"Oh, I will have fun."

 

________

 

It was 5pm, and Bandit wished a few times already that someone shot him in the head. He was bored to death.  
He's tired of smiling at people he didn't fucking know and even more who he hates. And this suit was fucking hot.

His parents warned him to behave and showed him around like a parade monkey. It's not like they have much to say about his job, since it's not allowed.  
The place where they will stay for dinner was beautiful, just as he thought; a palace type of building. But luckily it was at least the outskirts of the city with trees around it.

He was sitting at one of the long table and chatted with people around him. They often tried ask questions about his job and about how he was doing.  
Since he's not allowed to tell details about his work and his personal life was pretty... Interesting, he mostly just stayed quiet and listened.

The various alcohol in front of him were tempting, he had hard time holding back his thirst. He promised himself the next time he will be out with his team, he will drink till he can't stand straight.  
He was soo focused on the drinks that he jumped on his chair when his phone vibrated in his pocket.

Kapkan : 'How are you doing smartass?'

Bandit : 'Boring as hell, I'm talking with my relatives and who knows what at the moment. Most of them I literally met once in my lifetime. Trying not to fall asleep...'

Kapkan : 'Ah, that's suck. Feels bad for you.'

Bandit : 'I bet.'

Bandit glanced at his phone for the next few minutes to see if he's got a reply. He barely paying attention to the people around him.  
They ask and talk too much. To his luck they busying themselves with stupid arguments at the moment.  
Just as he was about to give up waiting, his phone vibrated in his hand.  
He smiled and checked the message, but he immediately slapped his phone down. He realized his mistake too late, so now everyone was staring at him.

"I'm Sorry." Smiled Bandit awkwardly, but it seemed they're satisfied with the answer and continued their conservation.  
He waited a little. Tried to decide whether he should stay or go for a walk. Just as he was about to stood up a hand touched his shoulder.

"Dominic, ummm. How are you with girls? I heard you are still single? How is that even possible, isn't there any nice looking woman at your workplace?"

Bandit glanced up to a met cute looking young woman. She was around her 20, much younger than himself.  
Bandit was sure the way she was looking at him he would just need to say one word and the woman would be on her knees within a second.

"Oh I'm sure there's plenty! In my time when we were single~~"

Bandit sighed as the elderly woman on his other side began her never ending story. He didn't have problems with elderly people, they just talk too much.  
He rolled his phone in his palm, he wanted to peek at it soo badly. In the end he set his phone in his lap and tried to make it less obvious what he was doing to check the message again.  
He gaped at the picture what Kapkan sent him, it's a pic of Kapkan's hard dick with... Bandit rose the phone in front of his eyes to make sure he's seen it right.  
Kapkan using one of his t-shirt to..

Kapkan : 'I'm having fun btw. Now I'm understand why you like this t-shirt, it's pretty soft.'

Bandit flushed as he read the message under the photo. He set the device back in his lap to hide it.  
As he looks up he met with a glare from one of old woman on the other side of their table.

Bandit : 'Fuck u, yre going to pay for this Ijust gota death glare from oneof the elderly womn.'

Kapkan : 'Good, show them what you've got. They might enjoy it, I'm sure they haven't seen a hard cock awhile.'  
Bandit snorted and squeezed his thighs together, feeling the arousal already.

Kapkan : 'Btw I just noticed how twig you are compared to me, your t-shirt is a little bit tight.'

Just as he read this, Kapkan sent an another photo if himself laying on a bed. It was clear that one of his hands are in a good use, and the phone in his other.  
And yep, there was another of his own t-shirt which looked good on Kapkan. Little bit too tight around his chest, just enough to show those frikkin nipples.  
Kapkan smugly smiled on the pic which just make it even worse, he can imagine him laughing at the moment.

"Dominic honey, are you okay? Maybe you need to be more careful how much you drink." Said the old woman next to him as she touched his hot cheek.

"Yeah, the alcohol hit me hard."

Bandit tried to will away his building arousal by staring at the elders and imagining things he never should have.  
To his luck it worked and was able to follow what others talking around him, though it needed all his concentration.  
It was until the phone in his hand started to vibrate again. And had to take a quick peek at it.

"I need a quick cigarette break. I'll be right back."

"I was thinking the same, can I join to you?" Asked the young woman.

"Uh, yes of course, but I need to go to the restroom first. I'll be back in a sec."

Bandit winked at her and stood up abruptly and hurried towards the parking lot to his car. He had to jerk off asap before he sport an erection in front of everyone.  
He reached his car quickly and slammed shut it's door behind himself.  
Kapkan sent him a video and only hoped what it will contain...

It was a two minutes long video which started as Kapkan stroking his fully hard dick just like on the photos. His own t-shirt was still around that delicious dick.

"Dammn from now on I'll be using one of your t-shirts as a fapping material, this is some good shit." Moaned Kapkan in the video as he slowly twisted the garment around his member.  
Bandit felt mesmerized as he watched the thick member emerging at each stroke, and the knowledge that he uses his t-shirt for it makes it somehow even hotter.

"I'm playing with myself in the last 20 minutes, and I was thinking of sharing my thoughts with you."  
Bandit watched in silence as pre come oozing onto his t-shirt and smearing it in.

"You know, this will be my third fapping session since you left. Sad you had to go, I would love to fuck you in that suit.  
Would love to choke you with that tie, and cut a hole on your pants with my knife, size just enough for my dick to fit in your tight ass.  
Maybe we should try that out, spicing it up with some role play maybe, I don't know."

Bandit just gaped at the video, listening to the Russian's dirty talk.  
He quickly fished out his hardening dick and threw both legs on the dashboard.  
He continuously fisted himself, watching the video over and over again. He wasn't able to tear his eyes away from the video as Kapkan come all over his own t-shirt.  
Come splattered on the t-shirt which was around his dick and even more which he wears.  
Dom was close, he moved his palm furiously but somehow it wasn't enough.  
He tapped on his phone hurriedly and called the most frustrating Russian he ever met.

"Oi hello, what's up?" Asked Kapkan smugly, probably still laying on his bed covered in come.

"Say something you fucker. Are you still in bed?" Moaned Bandit with his eyes squeezed tightly.

The Russian laughed loudly at hearing the frustrated prankster.  
"Mmm yes. Why do you ask? I should probably hang up and clean myself. I'm still drenched in come."

"Ah no, please talk to me.."

Kapkan smirked but took pity on him.  
"Sad that you are not here. I would let you lick my come off of your t-shirts. Would you want that?"

"Yes.."

"Or would you prefer some kind of role play? How about I'm the bad soldier who caught for himself a nice looking business man. Tie him like a cheap whore, hands, legs and his big mouth too. Leave him fully dressed and I would just cut a hole on the back of his pants to fuck him roughly without any lube.. Would you like that?" The Russian let out a deep groan. "I would fuck you till you shot your own load in your pants.”

Bandit groaned loudly in the phone. He was about to come, and in the last second he was able to aim his dick away from his suit. He totally forgot to get a napkin or some shit to avoid staining his clothes.

"Oh my GOD... I just shot my load all over my car's wheel and window.." Moaned Bandit." I'm going to rape you when I get back. And I wouldn't care if others are around, rape you at the first place I found you."

"Would love to see you try." Laughed Max loudly.

"Watch what you're saying." Stated Dom as he tried to wipe the come off of the window, but just make it worse." Damn you. I'm horny all the goddamn time. If we keep this up my dick will fall off." Snorted the German.

"Hah. I know the feeling." They both stayed silent for second to catch their breath. " And how're you doing? Is it still boring to be there?"

"Not bad, not bad. I can survive this if you keep me posted of your wellbeing." Shot Bandit back joyfully.

"Hah. Next time you will be the first to arrive on a wedding. You will be there even uninvited."

"Haha. Well.. Maybe. But the day still young, so keep me posted Max. Uhg I should go, I just told a girl I'll be back in a sec, and that was at least 25 minutes ago."

"Ah, that's mean. Was she at least hot?"

"Yup. Hot one but around half of my age..."

Kapkan hissed in the phone but still laughed.

 

____

 

The night wasn't that bad. Dominic found a group of people, who seems to have the same opinions about weddings and hate the groom just as much as he do.  
They drank enough, but at least he enjoyed himself. Bandit even danced a few times, he couldn't say no to females when they walked up to him.  
A few one even wanted more, but of course he said no. He wouldn't have problem with a quickie, but he was sure Kapkan would tear his dick off. He once mentioned that he wouldn't suck him off again if someone did that before him.  
And to be honest he was satisfied sexually. So as long as Kapkan let him near, then his dick will be happy.

 

_____

 

It was many hours later when Kapkan finally decided to message him again. Bandit was surprised to see the Russian was still up. It was already 11pm.  
The man asked him how he was doing and it was hilarious, it felt like when a parent asking about their kid's first date.  
Still Bandit smirked as he tapped replies on his phone and tried not to be rude to the people around him as he paid no mind to their conservation. Kapkan was always more exciting for him so fuck everyone else.  
He tapped openly on the table since they didn't talk about kinky shits atm, not until...

Kapkan: 'Are you ready for an another round?'

Bandit straightened up immediately in his seat and he was barely able to hold back his smirk. He shot a quick reply.  
Bandit: 'I am! Should I go somewhere more quiet?'

Kapkan:' No. You are good at the table. Now, I want you to spread your legs and grope yourself.'

Bandit flushed as he read the message and tried to hide the screen of his phone with his hands. He waited, and rolled the device in his hand.  
At least where they sat right now was barely lit, the room was dark enough because candles were everywhere along the tables. The only well lit place was now the dancing area where most of the guests dancing with the bride and groom.  
The German still hesitated and tried to decide if it is a good idea to get erection in front of at least 10 people. Where one of them was his mother, who sat at least farther from him.

After two long minutes of squirming on his seat and glass pushing back and fro in front of him; he finally went for it.  
He slid closer to the table to hid his lower half. Luckily the cover was long enough to hide everything.  
He spread his legs a little and reached down with one of his hand to gently grope himself trough his pants.

Bandit:' Okay. I'm doing it'

Kapkan:'Good. How does it feel?'

Bandit:' Awsome. Thonly problm is that mymom isn't that far..'

Where was the auto corrector when needed. It was hard to write quick reply with one hand, and while you grope yourself in front of strangers and relatives.

Kapkan:' But it still arouse you right? The knowledge of touching yourself in front of their nose...'

Kapkan:' Don't stop till I told you so.'

Bandit groaned quietly. Tried not to move too much and kept an eye on his hand which worked lazily on his shaft.  
If anyone notice him then he will be a dead man. It was even harder to stay neutral when they asked something from him.  
It was minutes later when he's got a new message from the Russian.

Kapkan:' Pull it out.'  
Bandit did that a little uncertainly.

Kapkan:' Okay good. Now hands on the table, both of them.'  
Bandit frowned at the message but did as he was told. Bandit knew it well how kinky that bastard can be.

Kapkan:' Don't move. Stay like this and DON'T get startled...'

Dominic furrowed his brows even more and reread the message a few times because he didn't understand what he meant by it.  
Not until he felt someone grabbed his frikkin member under the table.  
He jumped in his seat. Almost knocked over everything on the table in front of him.  
Of course he scared a few people around him whom jumped too in their own seats. Now everyone stared at him.

"Uhhh sorry, I just realized I may left the iron on at home. I will just ask my buds to turn it off."  
His excuse sounded hilarious and unbelievable, but at least they laughed and didn't ask questions...


	2. Chapter 2

Bandit:'What the fuck??!'

Bandit knew it's Kapkan who's fisting him at the moment, he recognized his hand immediately. He's got enough hand job from the Russian, but still.  
The man didn't replied his message. He just kept sucking his now fully hard dick.

He tried to enjoy it but he was still in shock. The madman scared the shit out of him. So he couldn't do anything else just to switch his eyes between the group of people around him.  
He didn't want to get caught as someone sucking him off in front of their nose.  
Bandit tried to calm himself and keep up his neutral composure but it was hard. He gasped time to time as Kapkan slowly but deeply sucked him.  
Kapkan probably felt a little bit guilty because he caressed his thighs with his palms.  
His mouth felt heavenly, and he almost calmed down from the shock and started to really enjoy the blow job, now he just need to hide his building excitement.  
Which went well until..

"Hey, do you want to dance, I would love to stretch out my legs.."

Asked the woman next to Bandit.  
The question surprised them both. Bandit just stared at the woman, and the Russian stopped his sucking to listen to their conservation. He even felt as Maxim moved away from him, but he soon understands why as he felt the woman groped his left thigh under the table.  
Bandit smacked his palm on hers as soon as possible before her hand wander elsewhere.

"Sorry but I think I drank way too much, I can barely stand. Maybe later?"

Bandit smiled at her apologetically and to his luck she accepted and stood up to leave to find someone else to dance with.  
Bandit sighed and poured an another glass of beer for himself.

It was a minute later and Kapkan still hadn't continued what he started. Bandit hoped the woman hadn't ruined their fun, and wanted to look under the table so badly.  
Just as he was about to pretend he dropped something a hand groped his shoulder.

"Hello there."

Bandit snapped his head up to look at his friend, who not more than two minutes ago just sucked him off under the table.  
Everyone stayed quiet, and Kapkan looked at him, expected to be introduced.

"Oh yeah.." Bandit almost stood up to introduce Kapkan to the others when the Russian pushed him back abruptly.

"I'm Maxim, Dominic's college, friend, whatever... Nice to meet you all."  
They greeted him, the younger females even looked interested.

"This is the man I mentioned to you." Turned Bandit towards his mother. "I begged him for days to come with me to this wedding."  
Kapkan sat down at the empty chair next to the German.

"Well, I was busy, but luckily I was able to rearrange everything with a few PHONE calls... So I'm free."  
Bandit almost choked on his drink, which made everyone laugh around them.

"What kind of phone calls were they?" Asked a woman across the table.

"Dirty ones." Winked Kapkan at her which made her blush.

"Okay younglings', enough! Are you hungry my dear?" Asked one of the elderly woman.

"Ah no, thank you! I'm not hungry, and I snatched up a tasty cake on my way here, it was delicious! I wish to have more of that one, but maybe later." Stated Kapkan smugly as he watched Bandit's flushed face. He couldn't stop himself from reaching out to grope the prankster's thigh.  
The man tensed up and leaned forward to hide Kapkan's wandering hand from others.

"Oh really? Which one was it? I haven't tried them yet." Asked the young woman again.

"CAN I TALK with you for a sec?" Asked Dom the Russian while he pushed his hand away and put his still hard member back into his pants.

"Of course if it can't wait..." Smirked Kapkan at him.

"It can't."

Bandit grabbed his suit jacket to held it in front of his bulging pants.  
They wandered to a more quiet area and Bandit looked at Kapkan continuously.

"That was low, even from you."

"But you seemed to like it." Smirked Kapkan at him.

"Of course I did! I almost creamed myself! BUT I don't even dare to imagine what my parents would do if they caught us."

"Well, they haven't. So, let's just say it was an exciting experience."

Bandit smirked back at him with an eye roll, but his eyes kept going. Stared at the nicely dressed Russian teammate.

"Wait, are you wearing my shirt? Seriously?"

"Oh yeah, sorry. I don't own fancy clothes, so I thought you would lend me one since you mentioned you have more than one. And this one seems a perfect fit. Is it a problem?" Asked Kapkan casually as he looked down at himself. Bandit's silence didn't go unnoticed and looked up to see his partner staring at his chest way too hard.

"Ah no. Of course not. The dark blue shirt just looks good on you. Like the rest of my clothes..."

"That's good to know."

They stared at each other for a sec. Bandit was literally drooling over Kapkan's appearance.

"And uh.. How did you get here?"

"With a car of course."

Bandit looked at the Russian and saw the barely held back smirk.

"I've borrowed it of course."

"From who?" Rose Bandit a questioning eyebrow at Kapkan.

"From Jäger of course! Who else?"

Bandit snorted loudly and started to laugh. "That poor guy, and do he know about it?"

"Of course not!"

"He will murder you, or his boyfriend..."

"I don't think so, or else we will have an awkward conversation about that vibrator I found in it.."

"What!!?? You dirty motherfucker.."

"OII! I just wanted to see if there's any phone charger in that shit, I never thought I would find a vibrator there... Uhg I don't want to think about what they do in that car."

"You maybe not.. But me..."

Kapkan watched the German warily. The man was deep in thought, which rarely meant any good. After more than a minute silence Kapkan curiosity got better of him and was about to ask the other when Bandit abruptly turned towards him.

"Do you want to go for a walk outside?"

"Uh. Yeah, sure?"

"Then wait here... I'll be back in a second."

Maxim smirked as the prankster hurried somewhere. He was sure something really stupid popped in the German's mind.  
Not more than two minutes later he was back with a full bottle of honey flavored Whiskey and with a smirk on his face.

"What's your plan with that shit." Nodded the Russian towards the alcohol.

"Drink it what else, and of course suck the taste of honey out of your mouth..."  
Winked Dom at Maxim who just shook his head in reply then the two men headed out. 

They wandered a while and occasionally stopped to drink from the bottle. Bandit already drank enough over the night to show signs of tipsiness.  
The man laughed at everything they talk about. Kapkan felt that Bandit start to get out of hand so peered the Whiskey out of the German's hand.

"Aw c'mon don't be a party pooper."

"Shut up. What would I do with your drunk ass? I don't want to fuck you when you sleep, that's boring. Neither want you to puke on me."

"Oh I'm far from that. You don't need to worry, but you know what. Follow me, I think it's time to do something nasty."

Kapkan furrowed his brows and followed the German. They ended up in the dark parking lot. Bandit searched for something Kapkan already noticed that.

"What? You don't remember where's your frikkin car?"

"Shush..."

Dom stopped in front of a very beautiful and sexy looking black car. It looked very expensive.  
Bandit stared at the car in silence and Kapkan still didn't know what they're doing here.

"Have you ever had sex on the top of a car's roof?"

Kapkan furrowed his brows again.   
"No, you may not notice but I'm not a lightweight type of man."

Bandit's smirk grew wider and lifted one of his palm with a key dangling from it.

"Wait, where did you get that??"

"It's my beloved cousin's car and no he doesn't know. One of my wet dream was that once I'll have sex on a very expensive car."

"You are crazy..."

"And that's what you like in me right?"

"No, this is a really bad joke, what if something happens with this shit? I'm not a millionaire."

"Oh stop crying. They're my relatives not yours. They will fuck me over, not you, so just chill and hopp in. Let's check it out."

"No, I'm not doing this stupid idea of yours."

"P P P PPPPUSSY!!! Where's the though Russian I know!? " Laughed Bandit.

The man just grumbled under his breath while rolled his piercing gaze at the annoying men.  
The car beeped and Maxim opened the driver's door uncertainly. He peeked in and the inside was just as beautiful as the outside.  
Nice leather covering on everything and it was way too spacious.  
Kapkan sat in to look around and was surprised when Bandit slid on his lap, facing him.

"It seems like they designed it to get fucked in the driver's seat. Plenty of space here even for two grown up men."  
Smirked the German as he easily placed one of his leg between the seats. Like this he was able to grind his crotch against the Russian's.  
Kapkan's body went rigid and just stared where their bodies connected.

"This is a bad idea."

"Shut up already and let me enjoy myself here." Moaned Dom as he leaned over the wheel with his head tipped backwards.  
Kapkan was still unsure about this whole stupid idea, so he just observed his partner. He let the German do what he wants.  
The friction was delicious as the German's lower half rubbed back and forth on his lap. He would lie if this didn't turn him on.  
Dominic looked sexy in this suit, with flushed cheeks and unfocused gaze.

Kapkan gave up in the end and let his palms wander up from the prankster's thighs to his ass. He pressed their crotch together and gave a few tentative trusts.  
Maxim let out a sigh as he enjoyed their moment. He should probably pull out their dicks, but the fabric right now gave him a nice friction.   
They continued to grind against each other for a while in silence. Just their heavy breaths and groans sounded loud in the parking lot.  
If someone decided to walk by then it will be obvious what they're doing, especially since the driver's door was still wide open.

"Enjoying yourself finally?" Smirked Dom down at his partner.

"Yeah, and don't try to ruin it okay?" Grunted Maxim as he opened his eyes to glare at him. Which was probably a bad idea.  
That fucker looked good on top of him and he would look even better if he just...  
Kapkan reached up to pry open each button of Dom's shirt. He wasn't in a hurry which seemed to annoy the German.  
Especially since after each button he glided his palm along the other's chest.

"You are such a frikkin tease... Love it." Growled Dom as he watched Kapkan's palm gliding over his body.

The man just smirked smugly in reply and stared at the German when he finished unbuttoning his shirt.  
Yep, he looked like a wet dream. His upper body was flushed with excitement. The shirt open wide with a tie loose around his neck made him look even more sexy. His hips never stopped grinding erotically against his own.  
Kapkan didn't realize he was staring just when he caught Bandit staring right back at him. He averted his eyes only to look at their bulging pants.  
It was time to take the next step so he pulled out their erections and grabbed the prankster's ass with both palms to help him rub their hard shafts together.

"Fuck the wedding, I want to go upstairs after we finished here. You had to check out where the guests will stay tonight. We can have plenty fun."

"What, you want me to sleep with you?"

"What's your problem with that, you can't go back to base half drunk and I wouldn't let you sleep in a car.  
So you'll come with me and I'm going to rape your ass in your sleep, when you're too tired to even fight back."

"Hah. We'll see that.. Horny teenager."

"It's your fault. Now, Drink."

Kapkan rolled his eyes and accepted it. Drank from the bottle which was held against his lips. The alcohol spilled out, but Dom was quick and licked it up from his chin up to his mouth.  
They looked at each other before the German sealed his lips against Kapkan's and began to lick and suck the taste out of his mouth.  
Their making out turned heavy and they both knew there's no turning back.  
After a few minutes of kissing and grinding against each other, Kapkan decided to give the prankster what he wants.

He grabbed the man on top of him and got out of the car. Then walked toward the hood to put his partner on top of it way too gently. The hood dipped a little but stayed strong.

"Ah yes." Smirked the German smugly and slid back on the hood to be able to rest his upper half against the window.  
Kapkan had to take a few steps backwards to check out the scene in front of him. Because damn...  
The way he looked on top of the car, with his legs thrown apart whorishly. That fucker knew this as well probably, because he started to tease his hard dick lazily.

Kapkan had to... Take a few photos. He quickly fished the device out and took a few shots. Of course a video would be much better but fuck it, he wants to fuck him asap.  
He stepped back to lean over the German. Stared at the man for a while. Watched him as he played himself.

Kapkan wondered nowadays what they were to each other. Fuck buddies mostly, but if one day the German would say 'sorry but I have someone.'... He didn't know what he would do.  
Probably break the other person's nose, or maybe the prankster's.  
Kapkan shook his head to clear it from the bad thoughts and leaned down to bite his partner's stomach.  
The man groaned under him as he bit him hard. Then moved along the strong torso to bite and lick everything he can reach.  
When he was satisfied with his job he leaned back to look over the nicely flushed teeth marks.

"Do you want me to prepare you or a lubricated condom will be enough?"  
Bandit looked up, seemed to ponder his answer.

"Just pound me Sir."

Kapkan's mouth twitched as he barely held back his smirk. He leaned back to suck the flushed member in front of him while he fished out the condom.  
He pulled it on without watching it, but first he wanted to take care of the hard dick in his mouth.  
He raised his head to allow the other to fuck his mouth. Soon the car began to bounce under them gently, which just helped to shove the dick deeper.  
Bandit moans turned louder with each bounce and the man grasped the Russian's scalp to guide him on his shaft.  
He was close Kapkan felt it, but in the last second Bandit pushed him away.

"No. I want you to fuck me while I'm hard." Gasped the prankster.

Kapkan wasted no time. He pulled Bandit's suit pants down just under the meaty buttocks and turned both his legs to one side.  
He moved his rock hard dick to the entrance with one of his hand and shoved his other in the German's mouth to shut him up.  
He forced his dick in, which was painful for both of them. Especially for the German because the man bit him so hard he almost screamed himself.  
The man moaned and groaned around his fingers. His body squirmed from the pain and he had death grips with both of his palms on Kapkan's forearm.  
He waited a little when he finally bottomed out. Waited for the German to calm down. When the man loosened around him a little he began to move.  
He fucked him so roughly the whole car began to creak under them which just made everything more arousing.  
He pounded him like that for a while. Until the man loosened around him completely and his painful whimpers turned into wanton moans.

In time Kapkan decided to change their position so he pulled out abruptly which earned a gasp from the other.  
He turned the German on his stomach with his legs on the ground and just stared at him again.  
What a view... This sexy bastard leaned on top of a sexy car with his pants pulled just under his ass.

Kapkan stared so long it made Bandit curious and was about to stand up when he was roughly shoved back down.  
Kapkan pulled off his own tie to tie the prankster's hands together behind his back. Kapkan heard the snicker from the German but it was short lived as he pushed his pulsing hard member back in.

"What? Did you say something?" Asked Kapkan mockingly and expected a smart answer.

"Please don't!"

Kapkan's brows furrowed and looked down at the man only to see the sassy glint in his eyes.  
Oh, two can play this game.

"Shut the fuck up!" Growled the Russian as he continued to fuck mercilessly the other's ass.

"Please stop, It's fucking hurts!"

"Shut up or else I'll to break your arms!"

He twisted the German's hands with one of his own while he squeezed his neck in the other.  
The German went quiet immediately and Kapkan enjoyed the moment. He was close to his peak, and it bothered him. He wanted this to last longer.  
He should pull out and calm down a little, but he couldn't , and way too soon to his taste he came with a roar.  
His body twitched for a long time because of the intensity of his orgasm.  
He realized after almost a minute later that he still clutched the other's neck. He stepped away abruptly and heard as his partner took a big breath.

They both stayed quiet and tried to collect themselves.

"Uhg, I'm drenched in sweat and I'm fucking thirsty. Where's the fucking Whiskey!?"  
Bandit's voice sounded hoarse but satisfied.

Kapkan only released his breath which he didn't even realize he held.

"Hey, can you... I dunno. Like, release my hands? I want to drink finally."

"Uh yeah sorry."

"Good."

"How do you want me to..."

"...Make me come?"

Asked the German smugly as he watched the front side of the car's hood.  
Kapkan followed his gaze only to notice it was covered with come.

"Oh. We should clean it."

"No. It's good as it is."  
Stated the man and limped towards the driver side of the car to pick up his Whiskey and lock the vehicle.

Kapkan just watched him in amusement while he tied the condom and threw it in the nearest trashcan.

"Okay, the plan is to get more alcohol then we'll go upstairs to my room to take a bath and then I'll fuck your ass all night. Okay? Sounds good?"

Kapkan just snorted and shook his head.  
"Yeah."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, I only mentioned once Bandit's brother, but who cares XD  
> I love this pairing~~ hahah


End file.
